Help me find the Light
by SammyLoves2Writes
Summary: Sequel to Dark enough. It had been a few months since Hermione had past Most have seemed to move on but Luna still is struggling with her depression,she is quickly running back to her old ways of self harm. Can she learn to save herself, When School, home and Bullies are around every corner. Or can she finally find someone to lean on. Rated for Selfharm,Cursing,abuse. GeorgexLuna


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO J.K ROWLING.

NO VOLDEMORT. JILY LIVES. SIRIUS IS OKAY. REMUS TEACHES.

* * *

><p>A few months had pass, everything is the same but yet different, People had wonder who had she ment in the letter but no one knew, Hermione letter has inspired her to be strong, And stop cutting, Well at least try, It hasn't been easy. Walking into the great hall she saw kids laughing and talking. Walking to her table, she was stop by a larger wizard, she flinched away, when no hit came she looked up to see a curious looking George, "Hey Luna, Wanna sit with us today?" She just stared at him and then to the two tables, She looked up to see George looking at her, She wonder for a moment if this was a prank, but nodded none the less.<p>

Everyone said hi to her once she sat down, She was siting by in between Fred and George, And Fred's girlfriend, Angelina, was next to him, while Harry, Ginny and Ron,sat in front of her. No one said much, Mostly it was meaningless talk, Music, homework,sports stuff like that. Dinner was over and they walked out of the Great hall, Luna turned to say bye and thank for the Invite for lunch, When They started to speak "Hey Luna Can we Talk to you for a minute," Luna nodded next thing she knew she was in a Classroom And Angelina was putting up a silencing charm, Everyone was facing her, she admit she was a bit panicked, she tried not to let it show

"Um, A-Are you guys gonna hurt me?" She asked wanting to know

"NO!" They yelled, she flinched

"Then may I ask why we are in here?" George stepped up

"We know Luna"

"Know what?"

"About the girl in the back of the class" Luna's eyes widen

"W-What about her"

"Please Luna we just wanna help"

"No you don't" Luna said walking over to the door and trying to open it, but it was stuck, She reached for her wand but just as she did so did George he grabbed it and tossed it to Harry "Why are you doing this"

"We wanna help"

"Oh yeah, where were you when I needed help needed help months before Hermione huh! Face it you don't care about me all you want to do is feel good that you helped someone who reminds you of Hermione" She grabbed her wand from Harry and unstuck the door leaving them there.

On the way back to her Tower she passed many bathrooms and even though she had been cleaned for a month and three days today, Its been hard, she still carry the Razor with her still have thoughts of ending it, she was a fool to think she could do this and made a sharp turn and walked into the bathroom, It was empty, standing by the sink she threw her bag up on the counter and turned the water on, she didn't know what came over her but soon the tears just begin to fall and so did she, falling to the floor with her bag she cried leaning against the sinks when she saw two things that fell out of her bag, Besides books, she Saw her razor and the letter that was never opened from Hermione, Dumbledore had given it to her later the night he told everyone, Right after she had gotten done cutting , she didn't have the Heart to open it, so instead she carried it with her, Shoving everything but the Letter and the Razor back in her bag, She stared at the two items before she shoved the Letter in her bag, and picked up the Razor staring at it, She rolled her robe sleeve up and took a deep breath, Putting the razor next to her skin

"Luna, Please don't do this" A voice said, Luna's head snapped to see Angelina, The older witch sat down next to her

"I-I Have to."

"Why?"

"Because, Because,I have nothing.I am nothing, you all have each other, I don't"

"You could have us too, We could be friends"

"Why would you want to be friends with _Looney Lovegood_" Angelina had never heard the young witches voice so bitter. Her voice was always so calm, like it didn't have a care in the world, but now even though it was still light and airy it held something so painful, Angelina could see now all the hurt in the voice and couldn't believe how she missed it.

"I would, Luna, All of us would, not because we missed Hermione, Which I admit we do but That doesn't change thee fact that we had fun tonight, It was nice hanging out with you Luna, I wish we could have known you sooner, That way you never had to do this" Angelina grabbed Luna's wrist in a soft but firm hold, "I'm sorry we didn't see you, but We see you now and we want you Luna, You are not unwanted anymore" And with that the small witch broke down in tears, And Angelina wrapped her in a hug as her own tears begun to fall.

Soon everyone showed up to the bathroom and took in the sight of the two witches crying in each others arms, with a razor by their sides, George walked over and pocketed the Razor before dropping to his knee and hugging both witches soon everyone else walked over and joined in hugging the small witch who had been alone for far too long.

Everyone walked Luna to the Ravenclaw common room before they said goodbye and headed to their own Common room. Luna watched as they left before walking back down the stairs and down the hallway walking away from the Ravenclaws and her new...Friends, The word is still foreign to the young witch, She knew that they said they will not leave, nor hurt her, but she knew not to put all her trust in them as much they wish her too. Not until she truly knows that she won't be hurt.

Luna reached the RoR that she had been sleeping in, Since she did no longer trust her dorm mates and fellow Ravenclaws after all that they always picked on her and beat her up if given the chance, so she had taken to moving into the room of requirement, She had stayed there since her 2nd year She had a desk for homework, A bed, that in all honestly was not the softest, for sleeping, and her chest with her cloths, Since she had always been nice to the house elfs they agreed to help her. Luna thought of sending her father a letter but decide against it, knowing her father would be knocked out by the firewhisking or up writing in his paper that he had pressured Luna into taking over once she's out of Hogwarts but much like she once told Hermione, she wanted a small job, perhaps at the twins shop, or taking care of magical creatures or maybe even at a bookstore to honor Hermione. Luna looked at the clock and realized that it was already twelve, she changed into her pajamas and slipped onto the small bed that was cold that and quickly drifted off to sleep ending her busy day.

~End of Chapter~


End file.
